With the advent of computers, interactive electronic communications, and the Internet, as well as advances in the realm of digital information, has come a reinvention of conventional techniques for customer support. Traditionally, customer support services have been facilitated through telephony call centers, whereby participants converse via voice communications in order to resolve customer issues. Unfortunately, these conventional approaches have proven to be inefficient and expensive, as they are typically constrained by legacy infrastructures and corresponding technologies. With readily available, cost-effective broadband services and reductions in cost of computing equipment, mobile devices, and the like, new more advanced techniques for customer support services are desired.
Furthermore, telecommunication service providers are finding it increasingly more challenging to leverage their existing resources. Yet, as increasing numbers of individuals migrate from the use of traditional communications based technologies to synergistic multimedia platforms, traditional telecommunications service providers are being challenged to develop new services and features in order to remain competitive, as well as develop fresh sources of revenue to support their aging infrastructures.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides effective and convenient techniques for managed instant communication based customer support services.